Fiesta de disfraces
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI) Cinco amigos fueron al mundo muggle a una fiesta de disfraces vestido de mujeres, sin saber que era una fiesta gay y donde uno de ellos encontró más de lo que había pensado encontrar. (Para Mayores de Edad)


**Aclaración**: Esta historia está basada en otra, de autor Anónimo (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a su propietaria la Británica J. K Rowling.

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Antecedentes: **

_La guerra ha terminados aproximadamente desde hace año, gracias a un tratado de paz entre Lord Vordemort y en Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, en donde ya estaban cansados de tantas perdidas innecesarias en ambos grupos. Desde entonces los magos y brujas ha estado viviendo de paz y superando las pérdidas de algún amigo o familiar._

En una habitación de séptimo año en la Torre de Gryffindor, 5 chicos estaban haciendo planes para festejar que pronto se iban a graduarse de Hogwarts. Cada uno de estos chico iba a tomar camino diferentes, **Neville Longbottom:** prepararse para estudiar Herbología, **Thomas Dean: **apoyar a su padre con las empresas familiares estudiando administración de empresas, **Seamus Finnigan: **regresa a Irlanda con su familia, **Ron Weasley: **convertirse en Auror y **Harry Potter: **todavía no estaba seguro de lo que quería estudiar o hacer con su vida, pensaba ser Auror o Medimago.

Pero antes de separase, después de convivir 7 años juntos, tomaron la decisión de irse a divertir al mundo muggle. En esos días en que hacían los planes Seamus recibió cinco entradas gratis para una fiesta privada en un club de Inglaterra Muggle.

- Como dije, ya tengo las invitación pero es de disfraces.- comento Seamus.

- Pero como vamos a salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos.

- De eso no te preocupes Neville, eso ya está más que solucionado. - Comento Ron.

- Lo que faltan son los disfraces.

- Thomas tiene razón, pero ya que vamos a una fiesta de muggles hay que disfrazarnos sin uso de magia alguna.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué? eso va ser más complicado, ¿De dónde vamos a conseguir disfraces?

- Ronnie nosotros tenemos...

- la solución a sus problemas

- ¿Qué haces ustedes dos aquí?

- Ronnie, Ronnie.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Weasley.- ¿Cuándo es su fiesta?

- Este viernes en la noche.- Seamus les contesto.

- Pues por un bajo costo...- comenzó a decirles George.

- Nosotros les podemos ayudar...- término la frase Fred.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

- Harry, amigo solo queremos que nos apoyen para organizar su fiesta de Graduación.- Contesto Fred.

- Es verdad, con su ayuda podemos convencer al director para que nos deje hacerla.- Termino diciendo George.

- Está bien, aceptamos.- Dijo Thomas y Seamus como si nada.

- ¿Qué así no más?

- Deja Ron sin su ayuda de donde sacamos los disfraces.

- Es verdad.- Dijo un temeroso Neville.

Así quedaron las cosas ese día, los gemelos Weasley conseguirían 5 disfraces muggles para la fiesta, a cambio de que ellos los apoyaran ante el director para que organizar su fiesta graduación.

El viernes faltando unos minutos para 9 de la noche por la ventana de la habitación llego una lechuza con un paquete y una nota de los gemelos.

- Chicos llegaron los disfraces.- Grita un emocionado Neville por que iba ser la primer vez que iría a Inglaterra.

- Thomas abre el paquete para verlos.

- Chicos no se puede abrir por más que lo intento..

- Déjame a mí, que estos hermanos míos...

Pero ninguno de los 5 chicos pudo abrir la caja, con nada, manual o magia, hasta que Seamus vio la nota y se la paso a Harry que comenzó a leerla en voz alta...

_"Para abrir la caja deben poner su mano sobre ella todos juntos: "aceptamos estos disfraces sean lo que sean", en cada uno viene una tarjeta con su nombre escrito en él. _

_-Si no aceptan los 5 juntos no se abrirá la caja._

_- Y si aceptan, pero no se poner el disfraz sufrirán una terrible maldición. Si no creen solo pregúntenle al pequeño Ronnie que muy bien sabes de ellas._

_Piensen bien en lo que van hacer._

_Sus amigos Fred y George Weasley_

_P.D. Que se diviertan mucho."_

- Se lo dije, no era bueno confiar en mis hermanos.

- Ya son las 9, debemos partir a más tardar a las diez.

- Seamus tiene razón chicos, debemos aceptar o no vamos a ir.

- Pero Harry...

- Pues yo acepto, quiero ver como es un club en el mundo Muggle.- Dijo muy convencido Neville.

- Es que tú no conoces esas maldiciones de mis hermanos...

- Ya déjala Ron ya que aceptar o nos vamos a perder la fiesta.

- Thomas tiene razón, aceptamos o aceptamos.

Así los 5 chicos se pusieron una mano cada uno sobre la caja y dijeron juntos "Aceptamos", apareciendo una luz y abriéndose, enseñando su contenido, que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cuáles eran sus disfraces para esa noche.

- Esto debe ser una broma, ropa de mujer...

- No es ninguna broma, estos son los disfraces.

- Como sabes Ron.

- Vean esta nota que estaba hasta abajo de las ropas.

_"Esperamos que se vean muy guapas con estas ropas... tómense muchas fotos como recuerdo. _

_Sus amigos F. y G. Weasley."_

- Olvídense que yo me ponga esta ropa.

- Y crees que yo sí Thomas.

- Chicos pues yo si me lo voy a poner...

- ¿Qué? es broma verdad Ron.- Dijo un sorprendió Harry.

- No hermano, pero prefiero verme vestido de chica que una de las maldiciones de mis hermanos.- dijo un convencido Ron recordando una de las maldiciones de los gemelos.- Además es su cumpla les dije que era una trampa.

- Lo sentimos Ron por no escucharte...- se estaba disculpado Neville.

- Es verdad... pero y ahora, no podemos salir así de Hogwarts.- dijo Thomas.

- Pues a que irnos a la casa de mi padrino y de ahí partimos a la fiesta.

- Harry y que hacemos con los disfraces...

- Pues que otra cosa Seamus, usarlos o la maldición. ¿Que prefieren ustedes?

Una hora después ya estaban en casa de Sirius cambiándose, en la caja estaban contenía cinco vestidos de diferente diseños y colores, accesorios y zapatillas con diferente diseños todas ellas en plata, brasierles con relleno, maquillaje y pelucas todas ellas en todos rubios.

**Harry:** traía un vestido muy entallado, rojo brillante, corto hasta bajito de las pompis y sin tirante alguno., **Neville:** usaba un vestido color lila claro, strapless, con tirantes formado un "u", hasta la rodilla. **Ron:** vestía un vestido strapless hasta medio muslo color azul de un solo tirante., **Thomas: **traía puesto un vestido negro con mangas cortas pero cuello en "v", strapless sobre el pecho y lo demás volado hasta medio muslo, y **Seamus: **un vestido plateado strapless con tirantes cruzados en la parte de atrás revelando la espalda.

Los cinco se maquillaron como pudieron y entendieron, además de utilizar los accesorios que les quedan muy bien. Ellos miraban muy bien con los vestidos de chicas y se fueron riendo a la fiesta pero dejando las varitas porque no había lugar donde guardárselas. No entendían donde se lo guardaban las chicas y después les preguntarían a ellas.

Eran las diez y media de la noche, y ya se encontraban dentro del club que no conocían para nada ninguno de ellos, los 5 vestidos de mujeres. El club era pequeño, íntimo y bastante oscuro, notaron que al entrar casi todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Pensaron que de seguro sus disfraces eran los que llamaban la atención de la mayoría de gente del local y que ese era el motivo de sus miradas.

Se encontraban en un extremo del club observando si podían distinguir algún grupo de chicas para acercarse pero era imposible con los disfraces y la poca luz del local. Estaban bastante entonados ya que antes de llegar a la fiesta se pusieron a tomarse unas botellas de Whisky de fuego que encontrar en la casa de Sirius, ellos mismos se reían al verse disfrazados así y sobre todo de las pintas de la gente del local.

La mayoría ya contaban con sus 17 años, estaban bastante fuertes ya que practican bastante deporte y casi ninguno le costaba tener problemas para ligar. Y al verse con esos vestidos ceñidos, accesorios, zapatillas, pelucas en todos rubios y con unos pechos de escándalo se partían de risa. Se hacían bromas en tocarse el culo o los pechos y esto no pasaba desapercibido para la gente de alrededor.

Thomas se fue a dar una vuelta solo en busca de alguna victima femenina pero a la vuelta les informo que la fiesta era un tanto extraña. Casi todo eran tíos y de una edad considerable entre 28 a 40 años. Y lo peor era que según él no le quitaron los ojos durante todo el tiempo.

La verdad es que se rieron bastante ya que Seamus tiene unas facciones muy aniñadas y con peluca y su vestido ceñidito podía pasar tras una noche de copas por una chica, eso sí, unas muchas copas.

Decidieron estar un rato más y luego irse a otro sitio. Quise tomarme una copa y así que Harry se fui solo hacia la barra repleta de gente. Estaba bastante bebido y se notaba bastante a la hora de hablar. Mientras esperaba que el camarero vestido de sirvienta me atendiera…

Alguien justo al lado me dijo:

- ¡Estás muy guapa!

Se giró sorprendido y vio a un hombre sentado en el taburete vestido de conde Drácula. Se reí y le dije:

- Se hace lo que se puede.

- Pues te queda muy bien este vestido.

- Un poco ajustado para mi gusto. -le dijo siguiendo la broma.

- ¿Y usted a chupado la sangre a alguien ya?

- No pero espero hacerlo cuando pueda, me encanta la sangre joven.

- Pues aquí me parece que pasara hambre, señor Drácula.

- Bueno, siempre te puedo chupar la tuya, si me dejas.

- Creo que si luego le hacen un control de alcoholismo le dará una tasa bastante alta de alcohol, así que no le convengo, créame. -le dijo riéndose.

- Me arriesgaría.

Harry miro hacia el camarero que no le hacía caso, ya que empezó a sospechar por donde iba el señor. Cuando le dijo que se arriesgaría su mirada fue directamente a su trasero sin ningún disimulo.

- Déjame que te invite a una copa.

- No gracias, que tengo mis amigos esperándome.

- Tus amigos están pasándolo bien por allí.

- No, de verdad es que ya nos vamos.

- Así no me dejas que te chupe nada.

Mientras su mano se puso en mi cintura haciendo una caricia.

- Oiga no se equivoque conmigo yo no busco nada con usted.

- Creía que sí chico, sino que haces en un club de ambiente vestido de Chica.

La cara de Harry era un poema, como se habían metido en un lugar así, sin darse cuenta de nada, y todo gracias a las entradas gratis de Seamus.

- Pues no tenía ni idea pero de igual forma no soy gay.

- No importa ser gay para pasarlo bien, solo me tienes que dejarte hacer por mí y ya verás que te gusta.

- No, no de verdad.

- ¿Tienes algún precio? Estoy dispuesto a pagar, tengo mucho dinero.

- No, y a parte no lo podría pagar.

- ¿Prueba?

- Ni por todo el oro del mundo, ok!

- Eres muy guapo y me encantaron sus ojos verdes desde el primer momento que te vi y estoy dispuesto a chuparte el pene, te pagaré lo que me pidas.

La mano de Drácula se puso sobre la cintura de Harry y empezó a bajar por sus nalgas hasta meterse debajo de la falda acariciando el culo con suavidad. Estaba parado sin moverse excitado por aquella mano. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. La borrachera lo aturdía y creía que estaba soñando.

La otra mano de Drácula fue hacia su pene, levantando la minifalda del vestido e introduciéndola por el bóxer, donde lo encontró **morcillona*** y empezó a mastúrbalo. Además el desconocido se levantó justo al lado de Harry con las manos ocupadas en cada parte de su cuerpo más sensibles, y le susurró al oído.

- Vamos, hay un reservado arriba.

- No puedo…aaaaah!

- Tus amigos están ocupados con gente del local.

Harry se gira y observo que sus amigos en verdad estaban siendo atacados por un montón de hombres disfrazados dispuestos a hacerle lo mismo el Conde Drácula a él.

Ahora Drácula dejo de acariciarle el culo para sujetarle del hombro para llevarlo al reservado. Donde subieron por una escalera mientras el Conde iba detrás Harry subiendo más el mini vestido hasta la cintura.

- Tienes uno de los mejores culos que he visto nunca chico.

Harry no sabía que contestar y al abrir la puerta de la habitación se tumbó en un sofá-cama de cuero marrón., y comenzó a desvestir, primero la peluca, el vestido, los accesorios, el brasier y luego suavemente el bóxer. Quedándose desnudo en menos de 5 minutos. Drácula seguía con su capa y todo el disfraz puesto, con su cara pálida y su boca con gotas de sangre que le daban un rollo siniestro que le empezó a excitar a Harry y cree que al conde también. Sus ojos oscuros transmitían un deseo que atemorizaba.

- Te haré el amor como nunca te lo han hecho.- decía mientras que acariciaba al menor y besaba su espalda.

Lo giro despacio para comenzar a besar sus pequeños pezones pero duritos y muy ricos, y todo esto sin dejar de acariciar con su mano el pene de Harry, masturbándolo con suavidad subía y bajaba la mano. Llegó por su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos, subiendo de intensidad mientras se iba calentando más el ambiente.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah!.- pego un grito Harry.

- Te chuparé todo el líquido de tu cuerpo y luego te daré el mío para que seas mío para siempre.

- Para por favor, no me muerdas más!

- Tu pene me encanta, deja que me la coma toda.

- Hazlo por favor, Aaah! Aaah!

Harry estaba rogando para que le comieran su pene, cuando hace unos minutos no quería nada con el chupa sangre, dándose cuenta que está muy bueno el conde, alto, atlético, apuesto, con un cuerpo muy bien dotado, hermoso ojos y una voz varonil, profunda y muy sexy.

Drácula le lambio todo el cuerpo al chico, pero ahora estaba concentrándose en su pene, dándole pequeños besos, de ahí comenzó a comérselo poco a poco, hasta metérselo todo dentro de su boca saboreando su textura y sabor, jugando con ella como si fuera un helado de chocolate, hasta que Harry no pudo más y eyaculo en la boca del conde, donde este no dejos de absorber todo su semen dejándolo casi inconsciente.

- Ahora gírate que vea tu hermoso culo.

Solo lo pudo obedecer como fiel sirviente del conde Drácula. Enseguida sentido el tacto de sus manos en sus nalgas. Acariciándole sus redondas y grandes nalgas. Sus mordiscos le estaban poniendo su piel de gallina y volvía a notar como su miembro volvía a dar señales de vida.

- Tienes un culo perfecto, cariño.

- No me hagas daño por favor.- dijo algo temeroso de lo que sabía que iba a continuación.

- Déjame comérmelo.

Drácula acaricio y besos las nalgas de Harry, para después con una mano en cada nalga fuera abriéndolas para dejar a la vista su ano y con su lengua viperina acariciándole, comiéndole y besando ese pequeño orificio que tan bien estaba escondido, para darle un gran placer que hacia retarse de felicidad al muchacho.

Además sus manos apretaban con fuera rozando el dolor, mientras que su lengua intentaba introducirse en el cuerpo del joven. Cada vez estaba más lubricado y sus largos dedos comenzaron a moverse a su antojo en el joven culo, haciendo que su excitación fuera más increíble, ya era todo suyo.

Así que comenzó a desvestirse lo más rápido del mundo, ese culito virgen tenía que ser de él, y comezón a rozar su miembro con ese rico culito joven. Pero el muchacho se voltio a verlo por completo y la imagen le gustó mucho a Harry por que no dejaba de ver el magnífico cuerpo que estaba debajo de ese traje de Drácula, haciendo que ambos se excitaran mucho más. Y ahora el joven deseando mucho más probar y sentir que era ser penetrado.

Al ver esto el conde se puso sobre el joven rozándole su pene entre sus nalgas, haciendo que tomara una postura como de perrito para evitarle el mayor dolor posible y con sus manos abrió las nalgas del joven para introducirle despacio su pene entre su culo.

Harry noto como se iba introducía en su ano, el dolor era fuerte y creía que no lo podría soportar, ya que el conde estaba muy bien desarrollado de su pene que era bastante gorda y creía que su culito virgen no estaba tan dilatado como debería para soportar ese miembro dentro de su cuerpo pero, poco a poco se la fue introduciéndola toda. Sus movimientos eran lentos y en cada embestida notaba como en su interior algo estaba hirviendo. Pero el dolor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer y el cuerpo extraño en su culo comenzó a darme satisfacción. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes mientras el choque de sus cuerpos producía un ruido hueco.

Disfrutaba y comenzó a mover su culo en pompa buscando el placer más extremo, y con eso gozaban los dos. Los gemidos eran cada vez más constantes. Drácula agarraba sus nalgas y de vez en cuando le daba pequeñas nalgas para recriminarle lo bien que lo hacía.

Al final ya no podía más y doblo sus brazos, con la cabeza en el cojín le dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, ya que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo de placer.

Sus embestidas finales me hacían moverme adelante y atrás, se notaba como quería introducirle todo lo que tenía y más, hasta que un grito final dejo al conde Drácula exhausto, pero feliz. Sacando su pene aun en erección y se quitó el preservativo. Estaba sudado y toda la pintura se había corrido, cosa que le daba una imagen aún más siniestra.

Harry se encontraba tumbado en el sillón-sofá boca abajo, con solo un cojín sosteniendo su cara.

- ¡Fantástico!

- Nunca creí que pudiera disfrutar así.

Drácula vertió el semen del condón en su espalda y con sus manos comenzó a expandirlo por su espalda y nalgas.

- ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó un curioso pero excitado Harry.

- Así ya eres mío, mi pequeño y hermoso Harry.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- preguntó angustiado al saber que Drácula sabia su nombre, ya que no se había presentado antes.

- No me reconoces pequeño Harry.- decía el conde mientras sus manos masajeaban sus doloridas nalgas. Su pene volvía estar en erección.

Harry hizo una pausa a la conversación al no sabía quién era ese hombre, casi no distinguía su facciones por la pintura, pero no podía dejar de excitarse al ver ese cuerpo desnudo y sobre todo que quería probar ese fabuloso miembro que se miraba tan rico y apetitoso...

- No me acuerdo de ti, dime quien eres.- decía mientras que abría su boca y comenzó a chupárselo muy despacito, sin prisa y gozándolo pero, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a esos hermosos y brillantes ojos.

Ese hombre lo había hechizo y lo hizo despreocuparme. Lo había trasladado y lo hizo sentir placeres extraños.

- Llegamos a casa amor.

**_¿No será el Conde Drácula de verdad?_**

**_ ¿Ustedes que piensas que es...?_**

**_* Morcillona:_**_Significa que el pene inicia una erección, pero no acaba de culminar._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, cuando la leí me llamo la atención la idea y el trama, por eso la tome prestada su idea y algunos párrafos para darle vida a mi fic. Que espero que les haya gustado como a mí darle vida con Harry Potter y sus amigos. Y espero sus comentarios.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía completamente, ya que me base y tome parte de la historia de alguien más, perteneciéndole a mí y a su autor en partes iguales.

De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero tome prestadas la idea principal y algunas parte que me gustaron solamente prestadas y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría.

**Autor Original: **Anónimo

**Titulo Original:** Fiesta de disfraces

**Publicada: **20-Feb-07

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** relato/50106/


End file.
